Automated tracking of events, people, and objects has become an increasingly important goal for designers and developers of automated systems. During the past 20 years, significant research has been devoted to tracking-related topics. Currently available tracking methods and systems include classification methods, non-relational methods for data fusion and tracking, and research-related relational tracking methods. However, currently-available methods fall far short of the goals for automated tracking systems, including desired precision, accuracy, reliability, and robustness. Therefore, researchers, developers, and tracking system manufacturers and vendors have all recognized the need for new approaches to tracking.